This invention relates to odor preventors for commodes of the type, which are used by physically impaired and/or incontinent persons who are not able to immediately move a distance required to reach a toilet.
The term commode as used herein refers to a non-plumbed toilet including an open top pot or bucket or similar container which receives excrement which must be periodically removed, emptied and cleansed. The content of the container is disposed of in a toilet or other excrement disposal receptacle connected to a sewer or septic system.
Commodes are used in private homes, convalescent homes, hospitals, etc. for the elderly, incontinent and/or physically impaired. In many cases, it is not convenient or possible to empty the content of the commode each time it is used.
Noxious odors, primarily hydrogen sulfate gas, emanate from a commode due to excrement therein. This odor develops from bacteria feeding on sulfates in liquid in the commode and the generation of hydrogen sulfate gas. This leads to the necessity of emptying and cleaning the commode container after short intervals of time. It is common practice to attempt to combat these odors by using an antibacterial agent to kill the bacteria. Formaldehyde base agents kill the bacteria, but this stops the excrement from decomposing and is detrimental to a septic system. Oil based chemicals do not mix with water and are not environmentally acceptable.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new odor preventing agent for commodes, and method of using same which provides an energy source for bacteria, which the bacteria feed on for an extended period of time and does not lead to the production of noxious gases during such extended period of time.
In the commode liquid, bacteria run out of gaseous oxygen which is an energy source. The bacteria are capable of obtaining oxygen from sulfates and as they consume sulfates they generate hydrogen sulfide gas resulting in the noxious gas.
It has been determined that some organisms (anerobes and facultative anerobes) are capable of obtaining oxygen, as an energy source, from nitrates or sulfates in the absence of gaseous oxygen. Commode bacteria will use nitrates as an energy source in preference to sulfates.
An agent embodying the invention, which contains nitrates, does not produce any scent when fed upon by the bacteria; thus, no noxious odor of a sulfate gas is formed.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved agent that will prevent odor emanating from a commode for a long period of time after initial use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved odor preventing agent for a commode and method of using same, which supplies an energy source other than sulfates for bacteria to feed on.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved odor preventing agent which will permit a commode, or in emergencies a toilet, to have its excrement contents to remain non-disposed of for an extended period of time without the emission of noxious odors during the extended period of time.
A further object of this invention is to provide an odor-preventing agent for commodes, which is environmentally safe and will not adversely affect bacteria in a septic system upon disposal of the contents of the commode container.
Briefly stated, the invention in one form thereof, comprises a mixture of a nitrate, for example one of calcium nitrate, CaN2O6, or calcium nitrate tetra hydrate, CaN2O6.4H2O, (hereinafter xe2x80x9ctetra hydratexe2x80x9d) and ammonium nitrate, NH4NO3. A mixture is prepared using 200-1000 grams of calcium nitrate or 1.37(200-1000) grams of tetra hydrate and 1.25 to 12 grams of ammonium nitrate in water having a pH of 5 to 9 to produce one liter of the mixture. A preferred mixture is hereinafter described. A fragrance and a coloring agent may optionally be added. The resulting mixture is then mixed one-half ounce to one liter or one-half gallon of water when applied to a commode. As the bacteria feed on the nitrates, decomposition of the nitrates does not generate any noxious odors. This will keep the commode fresh without change for twenty-four to thirty-six hours until the bacteria have depleted the nitrates.
The invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. The invention, however, together with further objects and advantages thereof may be best appreciated by reference to the following detailed description.